


Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 1

by Rockslove



Series: The Story of Hana [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Feeling are weird, M/M, Pining but doesn't relaize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove
Summary: This is an outtake from the little Kakagai scene in Chapter 5.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Story of Hana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095
Kudos: 10





	Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

Kakashi was bored. Minato-sensei had given Rin, Obito, and him the day off today. The trio decided to walk around the village, to try to find something to do.

Maybe he would go see Gai?

“Kakahi? Hey Kakashi?” Obito was trying to get the boy’s attention. 

_ Gai should be at the gate with Genma right now. It has been a while since we’ve had a challenge, not like I’m keeping track.  _

Kakashi was lost in thought that he didn’t see Rin and Obito staring at him. He finally noticed when they both stopped walking with him. 

Kakashi turned around to face his teammates. 

“Bakashi, what's up with you?” Obito asked. 

“Oh, I think I know. He has a certain someone on his mind.” Rin teasingly replied to Obito.

Kakashi’s face started turning red under his mask. 

“Rin, it’s not what you think.” Kakashi returned to walking again. Maybe he could sneak off to find Gai.

“Whatever, you say Kakashi. Hey, wait up!” Rin ran up to walk with Kakashi. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Obito was still behind them, confused about the whole situation. 

Rin pulled Kakashi closer to her. 

“I know you want to meet up with Gai so I’ll distract Obito as you sneak off,” Rin whispered low so Obito wouldn’t hear them. 

“You guys better not be talking about me.” Obito was still behind them walking with his hands behind his head. 

“Now Rin, if you wanted to have alone time with Obito you could have just asked.” Kakashi chuckled as Rin’s face turned red. 

“Why do you have to be like this? I thought you wanted to spend time with your rival.” Rin was still embarrassed but was able to get off another joke at Kakashi. 

“You know it’s not like that. Gai is a friend, no he’s an acquaintance.” Kakashi was stammering. 

“Do you practice this in a mirror?” Rin didn’t believe a word that Kakashi was saying. 

Why do boys have to be so oblivious?

Obito meanwhile had finally caught up to the two. 

“What were you guys doing?” Obito had enough of their secrets. 

Rin took her chance to distract Obito. 

“Obito come here please, I need to tell you something.” Rin waved her hand over so Obito got the message to come closer. 

Obito’s face turned red. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his teammate but saw the signal Rin was giving him to go. 

Kakashi made sure Obito turned his back away from him then Kakashi ran off. He jumped onto the rooftops. 

Now, Gai said that today Genma and him are working the gates today so Kakashi would check there first.

While running, Kakashi thought about what Rin said. Why does she think he likes Gai? I mean he’s just an average ninja who also happens to be very annoying. Does he like spending time with Gai? Maybe but that doesn’t mean anything. Did he like how Gai was there for him when his dad died? Maybe but it was probably Dai's advice.

Kakashi couldn’t help but think about his Dad. He vowed he wouldn’t be like his Dad. Shinobis shouldn’t even be in a relationship. That’s a weakness. It’s bad enough that Kakashi tries to make his teammates stay at a distance, now imagine a relationship. 

Kakashi pushed himself away from these thoughts. He already knew his answer so why was he debating with himself over this whole thing. 

Kakashi was by the gates and could feel Gai’s chakra. He decided to go through the forest trees. He didn’t like always popping up on people, Kakashi liked to see what they were doing first. 

After finding a tree to take cover, Kakashi could see Gai doing pushups. Genma was nowhere in sight. 

Kakashi could hear Gai count. 

“150.. 151… 152…” Gai didn’t have any sweat on him. 

Kakashi smiled to himself. Gai never seemed to stop moving. 

Kakashi stopped smiling when he realized what he was thinking about. Why was this so confusing? Kakashi was so sure he knew his own feelings. 

He didn’t have a crush on Gai…. right?

The ninja was thinking about bolting until he heard his name being called. 

“Rival! What are you doing in that tree?” Gai was yelling at him.

Damn, Gai’s getting better at finding him. Kakashi fixed his face into a cool expression. 

“Ma, nothing much.” Luckily this worked on Gai. 

“Oh, Rival, why do you always have to act so cool.” Gai was walking closer to the tree. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be watching the gate?” Kakashi told himself he didn’t care but deep inside he didn’t want Gai to get in trouble. 

“Oh, um, you’re right.” Gai looked torn between getting closer to Kakashi or going back to his station. 

“Maybe, you could come down here.” Gai looked shy when he asked this.

Kakashi decided to tease him a little.

“Ma... I don’t want to.” Kakashi was cool in his answer. He wanted to get Gai riled up. 

“Rival! Why do you always do this?” Gai was starting to walk closer to Kakashi but stopped when he felt Genma get there. 

Kakashi saw Genma and some sand ninja walkout towards Gai. 

Gai reluctantly walked out of the forest to greet them. 

Kakashi heard Genma scoff. 

The next thing out of Genma’s mouth made Kakashi annoyed. 

“And what were you doing Gai, shirking your duties to spend time with your boyfriend?” Genma’s tone was teasing. 

It turns out, Rin wasn’t the only one who thought this. Kakashi wondered how many other people believed this. 

Kakashi hoped that Genma would stop but the boy continued even when Gai denied it. 

“You know, you're terrible at lying. So what did your boyfriend have to say?” Genma was now smirking at Gai.

Now Kakashi liked Genma and knew that Genma was one of Gai’s close friends, but Genma had a habit of teasing Gai. Kakashi didn’t like when people teased Gai. He is the only one who gets to tease Gai, nobody else. 

Kakashi saw Gai start to get really upset so he took this chance to throw a kunai knife at Genma. He made sure to not hit the ninja anywhere dangerous but throw it enough to scare Genma. 

Kakashi heard Genma yell. 

“Kakashi, you bastard!.” 

Kakashi decided to wait for Gai’s shift to be over, not because he wanted to talk to Gai afterward. No, he just wanted to make sure Genma behaved correctly. It’s not like he had anything better to do.


End file.
